1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for converting lower molecular weight, gaseous alkanes to olefins, higher molecular weight hydrocarbons, or mixtures thereof that may be useful as fuels or monomers and intermediaries in the production of fuels or chemicals, such as lubricant and fuel additives, and more particularly, in one or more embodiments, to a process wherein a gas containing lower molecular weight alkanes is reacted with a dry bromine vapor to form alkyl bromides and hydrobromic acid which in turn are reacted over a crystalline alumino-silicate catalyst to form olefins, higher molecular weight hydrocarbons or mixtures thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Natural gas, which is primarily composed of methane and other light alkanes, has been discovered in large quantities throughout the world. Many of the locales in which natural gas has been discovered are far from populated regions which have significant gas pipeline infrastructure or market demand for natural gas. Due to the low density of natural gas, transportation thereof in gaseous form by pipeline or as compressed gas in vessels is expensive. Accordingly, practical and economic limits exist to the distance over which natural gas may be transported in gaseous form. Cryogenic liquefaction of natural gas (LNG) is often used to more economically transport natural gas over large distances. However, this LNG process is expensive and there are limited regasification facilities in only a few countries that are equipped to import LNG
Another use of methane is as feed to processes for the production of methanol. Methanol is made commercially via conversion of methane to synthesis gas (CO and H2) at high temperatures (approximately 1000° C.) followed by synthesis at high pressures (approximately 100 atmospheres). There are several types of technologies for the production of synthesis gas from methane. Among these are steam-methane reforming (SMR), partial oxidation (POX), autothermal reforming (ATR), gas-heated reforming (GHR), and various combinations thereof. SMR and GHR operate at high pressures and temperatures, generally in excess of 600° C., and require expensive furnaces or reactors containing special heat and corrosion-resistant alloy tubes filled with expensive reforming catalyst. POX and ATR processes operate at high pressures and even higher temperatures, generally in excess of 1000° C. As there are no known practical metals or alloys that can operate at these temperatures, complex and costly refractory-lined reactors and high-pressure waste-heat boilers to quench and cool the synthesis gas effluent are required. Also, significant capital cost and large amounts of power are required for compression of oxygen or air to these high-pressure processes. Thus, due to the high temperatures and pressures involved, synthesis gas technology is expensive, resulting in a high cost methanol product which limits higher-value uses thereof, such as for chemical feedstocks and solvents. Furthermore production of synthesis gas is thermodynamically and chemically inefficient, producing large excesses of waste heat and unwanted carbon dioxide, which tends to lower the conversion efficiency of the overall process. Fischer-Tropsch Gas-to-Liquids (GTL) technology can also be used to convert synthesis gas to heavier liquid hydrocarbons, however investment cost for this process is even higher. In each case, the production of synthesis gas represents a large fraction of the capital costs for these methane conversion processes.
Numerous alternatives to the conventional production of synthesis gas as a route to methanol or synthetic liquid hydrocarbons have been proposed. However, to date, none of these alternatives has attained commercial status for various reasons. Some of the previous alternative prior-art methods, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,098 or 5,334,777 to Miller, teach reacting a lower alkane, such as methane, with a metallic halide to form a metal halide and hydrohalic acid which are in turn reduced with magnesium oxide to form the corresponding alkanol. However, halogenation of methane using chlorine as the preferred halogen results in poor selectivity to the monomethyl halide (CH3Cl), resulting in unwanted by-products such as CH2Cl2 and CHCl3 which are difficult to convert or require severe limitation of conversion per pass and hence very high recycle rates.
Other prior art processes propose the catalytic chlorination or bromination of methane as an alternative to generation of synthesis gas (CO and H2). To improve the selectivity of a methane halogenation step in an overall process for the production of methanol, U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,679 to Miller teaches the use of bromine, generated by thermal decomposition of a metal bromide, to brominate alkanes in the presence of excess alkanes, which results in improved selectivity to mono-halogenated intermediates such as methyl bromide. To avoid the drawbacks of utilizing fluidized beds of moving solids, the process utilizes a circulating liquid mixture of metal chloride hydrates and metal bromides. Processes described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,243 B1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,472,572 B1, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,230 to Grosso are also capable of attaining higher selectivity to mono-halogenated intermediates by the use of bromination. The resulting alkyl bromide intermediates such as methyl bromide, are further converted to the corresponding alcohols and ethers, by reaction with metal oxides in circulating beds of moving solids. Another embodiment of U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,230 avoids the drawbacks of moving beds by utilizing a zoned reactor vessel containing a fixed bed of metal bromide/oxide solids that is operated cyclically in four steps. While certain ethers, such as dimethyl ether (“DME”) are a promising potential diesel engine fuel substitute, as of yet, there currently exists no substantial market for DME, and hence an expensive additional catalytic process conversion step would be required to convert DME into a currently marketable product. Other processes have been proposed which circumvent the need for production of synthesis gas, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,130 to Olah in which methane is catalytically condensed into gasoline-range hydrocarbons via catalytic condensation using superacid catalysts. However, none of these earlier alternative approaches have resulted in commercial processes.
It is known that substituted alkanes, in particular methanol, can be converted to olefins and gasoline boiling-range hydrocarbons over various forms of crystalline alumino-silicates also known as zeolites. In the Methanol to Gasoline (MTG) process, a shape selective zeolite catalyst, ZSM-5, is used to convert methanol to gasoline. Coal or methane gas can thus be converted to methanol using conventional technology and subsequently converted to gasoline. However due to the high cost of methanol production, and at current or projected prices for gasoline, the MTG process is not considered economically viable. Thus, a need exists for an economic process for the conversion of methane and other alkanes found in natural gas to olefins, higher molecular weight hydrocarbons or mixtures thereof which, due to their higher density and value, are more economically transported thereby significantly aiding development of remote natural gas reserves. Further, a need exists for such a process that is relatively inexpensive, safe and simple.